Hate himLike him!
by hans-blueanime
Summary: Mikan is an ordinary girl who’s working in her best friend coffee shop. All seems well until one day she met a person that totally annoyed her. She really hopes to forget about the person until one event lead to a more complicated thing and it seems that
1. The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER**:**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**HATE HIM...LIKE HIM?!  
**

**SUMMARY:**Mikan is an ordinary girl who's working in her best friend coffee shop. All seems well until one day she met a person that totally annoyed her. She really hopes to forget about the person until one event lead to a more complicated thing and it seems that it'll be hard to forget about the guy.

**CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING**

"Excuse me… excuse me" Mikan was trying to make the people in the park make way for her as she was helplessly skating in the park. It was not her first time skating but unknowingly today she just can't seem to balance.

"I'm really gonna be dead. Hotaru always don't like me being late. And that baka gun of hers. Grr… why does she has it in the first place anyway?" Mikan said irritated. "But still she's still the best friend I ever have. Ahh Hotaru."

While Mikan was still engrossed on her thoughts of Hotaru she suddenly tripped and then fell on top of a raven-haired boy. "Hey! Get off me!" The raven-haired boy said. "Sumimasen. I wasn't looking. Sumimasen."

"Just get off me anyway!" And the boy brushed Mikan off her. "Hey! That hurts!" Mikan cried. "Hmmp! So what?!" Mikan was already getting pissed off with the boy. She suddenly counts to ten and…

"Look…I'm sorry okay." Mikan said. The boy on the other hand "I'm not going to forgive you, Polka-dots. I'm not that type of person." "Po-po-polka-dots! Hey pervert!" But the boy already went away.

"Grr…who was that guy anyway? Thinking all high and mighty. That hentai!" And Mikan continues skating and meet up with Hotaru. _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_ "Hey, what gives?" Mikan cried.

"You're late!" Hotaru said. "But, it's just a minute late." Mikan whined. "Still! I said to you that I have a person which I want you to meet and I don't want him to wait."

"Demo…demo…Hotaru…I crashed on this idiot and he really annoys me. Oh, by the way whose this boy?!"

"Mikan, this is Ruka Nogi. Ruka this is Mikan Sakura she'll be your partner."

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon! Thank God that I have a partner now. It's so difficult." Mikan said.

"What do you mean by difficult?" Hotaru said sternly.

"It's true Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said wailing.

"What exactly is that job ne Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked.

"It's force labor!" Mikan cried.

"Iie. It's just that this baka can't do it on her own that she requested to have a partner." Hotaru said.

"Can't you imagine? I'm a waitress in her coffee shop and not just that I'm also the cashier and all and I have to memorize those terms and then…then…all those foreigners coming to her shop and I can't even understand a thing!" Mikan cried.

"That's why I hired a skilled one that can really understand English baka! You should be thankful." Hotaru said.

"Yeah…Ruka-pyon come on or we'll be late!" Mikan cried and hold his hand and they were running towards the café.

**-In the café-**

"Wow! Hotaru's coffee shop sure is amazing!" Ruka cried out.

"It sure is! Aah! We have a costumer! Good thing she's Japanese! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Mikan cried.

Mikan then attends the needs of the costumer. While Hotaru was teaching Ruka about the things that he'd do soon after Ruka joins Mikan.

"Aah! Ruka-pyon! Yukata!" Mikan said.

"It's really nice in this coffee shop. You know all these things." Ruka said.

"Yeah…Hotaru really is the best! I'm so thankful that even though I'm such a baka she's still there for me." Mikan said happily.

"You could say that. I have a best friend just like Hotaru-chan…they're both similar but deep inside I know that he's there for me." Ruka said.

They were so engrossed in talking that they didn't see a costumer came to the shop. Hotaru saw this and came to them to scold.

"Hey! Why are you talking in there?! Can't you see that we have a costumer in here?" Hotaru said.

"Ho-hotaru! Sumimasen!" Mikan cried.

"Honto ni gomen nasai!" Ruka said.

"Tch. Get back to work!" Hotaru said.

"See…she's like that demo I know that she always care for me. Gotta go!"

And Mikan went to attend the needs of the costumer. While Ruka went to the cash register. Suddenly while they were busy a raven-haired boy went to the shop.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Said the raven-haired boy.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Natsume!" Ruka said to the raven-haired boy which is Natsume.

"Ohayo gozai—AAH! You're that perverted guy!" Mikan cried.

"Perverted?!" Ruka cried.

"Hentai?! Hey! You're that polka-dots!" Natsume said pointing at Mikan.

"Po-po—Hentai!" Mikan cried.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Hotaru asked.

"What pervert…what polka-dots…what do you mean?" Ruka said looking at both Natsume and Mikan.

"Hotaru-chan…Ruka-pyon did you remember that I've met this perverted guy who crashed into me? Well this is that guy!" Mikan said pointing to Natsume.

"Hey! It was you who crashed into me not me who crashed into you!" Natsume said.

"Mou…but you're still a pervert looking at my…(blush) nandemonai!" Mikan said.

"What?! Your panties that is so childish?! Tch! I've got no interest in them. So don't whine anymore. I don't want to hear it!" Natsume said sternly.

"Mea-mea-Meanie! Just because you're a costumer that I can't treat you badly." Mikan said then handed to Natsume the menu.

"That's how it is! And besides it's not you I'm here for its Ruka. Cappuccino." Natsume said.

"Only Cappuccino?" Mikan asked.

"Yes. Don't bother anymore! You're in the way!" Natsume said.

"You're not even a gentleman! What kind of a boy you are! You're unbelievable!" Mikan said then storm away.

"Tch! It's not my fault why I'm born in this way. So Ruka…"

And Natsume came to chat with Ruka after that. Mikan went to give Natsume his Cappuccino with hatred and storm away. They continue their routine until when Natsume decided to leave.

"Ruka…I got to go. Mom invited me on this meeting of hers. Mind you she's so excited." Natsume said.

"Good! Go! Bye! Never come back already!" Mikan cried.

"Geez…if I were you I'd mind my own business Polka-dots!"

Then Natsume went away. Mikan was very happy when Natsume went away. Just then she remembers that her mom wanted her to go home very early.

"Aah! Hotaru-chan! I have to go home already." Mikan cried.

"Naze?"

"Dunno! Mom said that she has something really important to say to me. Can I please go home already?" Mikan said with her cheerful smile.

"You can go home but it will cost you your salary. Sayonara!" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru! You can't do that! It's important! I don't even know what it is but you know mom!"

Mikan said while leaving her apron on her closet. Then she gets her bag and said goodbye to Hotaru and Ruka.

"Goodbye Hotaru-chan! Ruka-pyon! Ja!"

Then she went off. When she arrives at her home her mother was wearing formal attire and came to meet her.

"Hello Mikan I would go to the café if you hadn't come. I told you that this is something important."

"Wakata! So mom what is it?" Mikan asked.

"Before that go change to the dress that I've prepared for you in your room, hayako!" Mikan's mom said.

"Huh?! Where are we going oka-san?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Mikan we're going to meet with my best friend of the world. It's been how many years since we last met and this is the opportunity to meet with her again. She and her son were in England back then. They've already arrive last month but it's only yesterday that I've known that she's back already with her son." Mikan's mom said excitedly.

"So…we're just going to a reunion?" Mikan asked.

"Of course! And there'll be a surprise waiting for you Mikan!"

"Honto?! YATTA! Matte oka-san I'll just change into that dress."

Then Mikan went to her room and find a dress that is neatly place in her bed. She changes into it and went off together with her mom.

"So…mom you must be really excited to meet with your best friend again." Mikan said.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be? Even you if you hadn't seen Hotaru for just 3 hours you already miss her." Mikan's mom said laughingly.

"Hehee…so mom what's the surprise?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Honey it's a surprise I can't possibly tell it to you now. Just be patient you'll know soon. Demo I don't know if you like it or not. Hmm…but for me you'll surely love it." Mikan's mom said.

"If mom likes it then surely I'll also like it. I love everything that you give mom." Mikan said reassuringly.

"Hehe…then it won't be a problem anymore. Okay we're here already. Ready??? I'm so excited." Mikan's mom said.

"Daijobu! It will be alright oka-san."

Then they left the car and went to the restaurant where they will be meeting with Mikan's mom best friend. When they arrive at the restaurant Mikan's mom suddenly spotted her best friend.

"YUKA-CHAN!!!"

"AAAH!!! SAYU-CHAN!!!"

And they hug each other and were really very noisy but they didn't mind it. It has been how many years since they last met.

"I'm glad that oka-san finally met her best friend after how many years." Mikan thought.

"Yuka-chan! I'm so happy! Oh! Is that your daughter there Yuka?" Sayu asked.

"Uhh…hai! I'm Yuka-chan's daughter…Mikan Sakura." Mikan said introducing herself.

"WOW! You are so…CUUTTEE!!!" Sayu cried.

"Hehehe…arigato! You too…you are so beautiful." Mikan said.

"Ahh…honto…hehe…Mikan-chan you are like Yuka-chan!" Sayu said.

"Like mother like daughter as always." Yuka said.

"Oh yeah…before I forgot here is my son. Baby…come here right away. I'm going to introduce you to my best friend and her daughter."

A boy went towards them and he was bowing his head. He was wearing a polo shirt and his hands were in his pockets. From afar you can really see that he has fine features. "If only he can face us. I can't really see his face but he looks really handsome!" Mikan thought.

"Come on baby…introduce yourself." Sayu said.

"Konichi wa…I am…" the boy said and faces Mikan and Mikan as she saw his face stood frozen.

* * *

**Okay so I'm into a new story…I still finish my other story which is 'I'm Yours'. I just decided to write this new story because suddenly this idea came up and it's a waste not to make a story out of it. I actually got the idea of the story on my two classmates. They are not engaged or anything but their moms are friends and they are always fighting with each other. We always tease them and everything. I got the inspiration on writing this story on them. So I dedicate this story to them…hehehe…**


	2. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Also I'm not really that good in English and I don't know why you said that my English is perfect or I don't usually have any grammatical errors. In school we are recommended to speak English but I don't really speak English even in our English class. I'm so bad…but anyways I was happy when you said it. **

**CHAPTER 2: SURPRISES **

**Mikan's POV**

Oh my gosh…he looks so handsome…if only I could see his face clearly. I then heard his mom saying to introduce himself. Why is he so shy anyway? There's nothing wrong in introducing yourself.

"Konichi wa…I am…"

Oh my gosh…here it is…finally I can meet him and see his face clearly. Then he faces me and I stood frozen. No! This can't be happening! I take back my words! No! This can't be! Tell me I'm dreaming!

"Konichi wa I am Natsume Hyuuga…nice to meet you."

No!!! This can't be happening!

**Normal POV**

"AAH!!! You're that pervert!!!" Mikan screamed. "Mikan you know Natsume?" Yuka asked her daughter. "Yes! He bumped into me this morning and he even saw my…" Mikan can't continue for her mom and Natsume's mom were chuckling and Mikan can see that Natsume smirked at her.

"Hahaha…it must be really fate that you've met with my Natsume baby." Sayu said. "Honto! They're really for each other!" Yuka said laughing.

"Oka-san! What fate?! Is it fate that he saw the thing that can't be supposed to be seen?" Mikan asked irritated.

"I don't have any interest in them so that's why it's really not fate." Natsume said.

"Right!" Mikan said then stick her tongue out to Natsume. On the other hand Sayu and Yuka were chuckling at them.

"Guess it's the time to tell them about it." Sayu said. Yuka nod in agreement.

"Hey…baby I have something to tell you…don't be shocked okay?" Sayu asked her son.

"Honey…you said right that you like everything that I give to you right?" Yuka asked Mikan.

"Yes oka-san…so is it about the surprise? I can't wait…" Mikan said excitedly.

"Okay…so I guess that it will be alright for you two…actually this had been decided before you were born. Actually…you're betrothed to each other." Yuka said.

"Nani?! Betrothed?! OKA-SAN!" Natsume cried.

"Betrothed??? What's that?" Mikan asked confused why Natsume suddenly reacted to it. "Is that the surprise oka-san?"

"Tch. Doesn't even knows what it is. Betrothed means…a person that you will someday marry." Natsume explained.

"Aah…so…me and this pervert…are…e-engaged?" Mikan asked couldn't believe the things that have been happening lately.

"More or less" Natsume said then went to sit at the nearest chair.

"Demo oka-san! Why are you deciding for yourself? Can't you even ask for our opinion about this one?" Mikan asked.

"Well…you said that you like what I give to you. So that's why I thought that you'll surely like it. And besides…(took Natsume) isn't he handsome? You should be thankful that you can be engaged to a person like Natsume. It's not everyday that it could happen to you." Yuka said.

"Right Mikan-chan! You should know that in England there are so many girls trying to win the heart of my dear Natsume…but he all turn them down. They tried to win his heart and failed but you're lucky because you didn't even tried and then poof! The two of you are engaged." Sayu said.

"Demo…I don't even like this perverted guy!" Mikan cried. "The other girls can have them. I really have no interest in him anyway."

"Mikan baby we can't do that. It's been decided and I bet that Natsume doesn't have any interest in them."

"Yeah…maybe my Natsume baby likes Mikan… (to Natsume) Baby…do you like Mikan-chan?" Sayu asked Natsume.

"Iie. I don't like idiots! So far I think that she's the worst girl…wearing polka-dots and everything…"

"Nandayo! You're unbelievable! You don't have any respect on girls that's why you don't like girls in the beginning!" Mikan cried.

"Oh yeah because girls are only annoying idiots!" Natsume said and while they were still arguing Yuka and Sayu were chuckling.

"They're really for each other. Now all it will take is for them to fall in love with each other." Sayu said.

"I'm never gonna love an idiot like her mom so don't expect anything!" Natsume said. "Me too!" Mikan cried and they both went out of the restaurant.

"So…we're engaged huh? Tch. This is pathetic. Ever since I've went back in Japan many things have happened already and this time an engagement." Natsume said.

"Me too especially when I bumped into you. I don't even like it! And I'm going to be married with a person that I don't even like…what is this?" Mikan said.

"We can't do anything about it. Guess in the end we'll really marry each other. I can't believe this." Natsume said then went away.

----------------------------------------------oOxXoOxXoOxX------------------------------------------

"_I do" a girl in a wedding dress said._

"_And now…I declare you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride!" the priest said happily._

"_At last we can be together forever…" the raven-haired groom said._

_The groom which is Natsume faces his 'so-called' bride. When he lifts the veil of her bride it reveals…__**MIKAN!**_

----------------------------------------------oOxXoOxXoOxX------------------------------------------

"AAAH!!!!!!! WHAT WAS THAT???!!!" Mikan screamed and get up in her bed as she was still remembering the dream or rather a nightmare to her.

"What is it honey?" Yuka asked her daughter who was sweating profusely.

"It's nothing mom…it's just that I dreamt about…nandemonai!" Mikan said then blushed.

"Aah…don't tell me that you're dreaming about Natsume-kun honey…you're really dreaming about him?" Yuka asked excitedly.

"Yea oka-san and it's the worst ever!" Mikan said then went to the kitchen to have a breakfast.

"But…if you're dreaming about him then it must be a premonition or anything. What is it that you dreamt about anyway?" Yuka asked.

"I said it's nothing oka-san! I'm leaving!" Mikan said then went to the front porch and get the slippers.

"Ittekimasu" Mikan said then went away.

"What could the dream be about? Better inform Sayu-chan about this one!" Then Yuka went to get the phone.

Meanwhile Mikan went to the coffee shop. There Hotaru and Ruka were already opening the shop and preparing for a costumer.

"Ohayo Hotaru-chan! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted them cheerfully.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Ruka said.

"You're quite early today seeing that you're such a lazy baka." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru! You are so mean…oh well…it really is…I'm really early today." Mikan said. "It must be because of that stupid dream!" Mikan thought then hit her head.

"Hey! Why are you hitting yourself? Are you really an idiot?" Hotaru asked her.

"Huh?! It's nothing Hotaru…" Mikan said then get her apron. "Really…it's nothing."

"Something's bothering that baka…what is it now? Maybe it's what her mom told her…" Hotaru thought then went to talk to Ruka.

"Hey Ruka…something's bothering that idiot…do you know what is it?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru…you really are a best friend of Mikan-chan!" Ruka said.

"Shut up or you won't have your salary for this month. So do you know what is bothering her?" Hotaru asked again.

"I dunno…maybe…hmm…she met Natsume along the way? Impossible…Natsume won't wake up this early…maybe it's something that her mom told her." Ruka said.

"Yeah…I suspected that also…come on we're gonna investigate on her!" Hotaru said.

Then they started their secret investigation about what's bothering Mikan. They even tried to question her about what's the surprise but she still didn't tell them. Hotaru even tried threatening her that if she won't tell what's the surprise then she won't have any pay for the month but still Mikan held her tongue.

"Why are they so eager to know what's the surprise?" Mikan thought. "Or maybe...they already know about it and wanted to know about my side of the story...these guys! Maybe that bastard already told Ruka-pyon and Ruka-pyon told Hotaru-chan."

Just then Natsume went to the shop and Mikan glares at him and Natsume also so like they are in a glaring contest and then Natsume went to sit in a corner. Mikan decided to talk to Natsume about the engagement.

"Did you tell Ruka-pyon about the thing yesterday?" Mikan asked.

"Why the hell would I tell them something like that?!" Natsume said exasperated.

"Because they have wanted to know what my mom told me."

"So??? Maybe you're the one who slipped it considering that you're such an idiot." Natsume said.

"I'm not and besides I don't remember telling Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan about the thing!" Mikan cried that Hotaru and Ruka could hear them and you know Hotaru already so she went towards them.

"What's the thing Mikan?" Hotaru asked sternly.

"Huh? Ah...eh...nothing!" Mikan said sweating.

"Are you sure? (gets her baka gun) Or do you want to face the consequence of not telling me about the _thing_ that only you and Natsume knew." Hotaru said pointing the baka gun at Mikan's face.

"Hidoi Hotaru-chan! Alright! I'll tell just don't shoot that gun at me." Mikan said then she started to tell Hotaru and Ruka about the engagement of theirs. When Mikan finishes Ruka was shocked and Hotaru had a dollar sign on her eyes.

"Interesting. So the two of you are already engage." Hotaru said.

"I can't believe it! Natsume...you really agree on this thing!" Ruka said.

"I can't do anything...mom's really persistent. I really don't like her to be my wife or anything. She's the worst girl ever!" Natsume said.

"You can say it right now Hyuuga but I know that it will change soon." Hotaru said then continue her job.

"Ahehehe...Mikan-chan you're so lucky to have Natsume...ehehehe..." Ruka said then continue also his job.

"I'm not lucky Ruka-pyon...it's the worst ever!" Mikan said then continues her job.

"Tch." Natsume muttered.

After some time Mikan then suddenly remember that school is already in 5 days.

"Hotaru-chan...classes will start in 5 days! Aren't you excited?" Mikan asked.

"Iie. And why are you so excited anyway? You are dumb and you do poorly in your quizzes." Hotaru said.

"Well...we could meet many new friends and old classmates that's why." Mikan said.

"Ah...Ruka-pyon...Natsume-kun…what school are you gonna study?" Mikan asked.

"More or less...Gakuen Alice." Natsume said.

"Nani?! Demo doshite?!" Mikan asked.

"Oka-san wanted that we'll study in the same school and my mom also encourage Ruka to come so that I won't be alone." Natsume said.

"NANI?!" Mikan cried.

"Yup. It's true Mikan-chan and besides we're classmates. It would be really great." Ruka said happily.

"Noooooo!!! I don't want to be classmates with that pervert!" Mikan said as she points her finger to Natsume.

"Aah...demo we can't do anything about it..." Natsume said. "I don't even want to be classmates with you. What is this...being engage with you and then attending the same school and what's worst is that we're gonna be classmates."

"It really is the worst ever!" Mikan said.

**Okay done! I only got little inspiration in writing this chapter because classes are already over so that means that my two classmates won't be quarreling. But anyways I still finished writing this chapter. Ehehehe...so how was it? Was it good? Okay? Just send in your reviews! **


	3. School Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Chapter three is already in here and the setting is in school.**

**CHAPTER THREE: SCHOOL TIME**

"Wake up now Mikan baby!!!" Yuka cried as she was waking Mikan up. It was the first day of school and Yuka was trying to wake Mikan up.

"Wha-what is it oka-san?" Mikan asked as she was trying to get up.

"Ahehehe...it's your first day of school today so you don't have to be late today." Yuka said as she was giving Mikan her breakfast.

"Thanks oka-san! Anyways thanks for waking me up. Who knows who our sensei is today? I hope it isn't Jinno-sensei." Mikan said as she was eating her sandwich.

"Jinno-sensei? Oh you mean that teacher that always put you into detention? I bet that your time in detention will lessen now that Natsume is studying at your school." Yuka said.

"Iie oka-san it will only make things worse." Mikan said as she was drinking her milk. Suddenly they heard a honking noise.

"Uh...who could it be?!" Mikan asked Yuka but Yuka was very excited that Mikan suspected that it is Natsume and true enough Natsume and Sayu went to greet them.

"Ohayo Yuka-chan! Ohayo Mikan-chan!" Sayu said excitedly.

"Ah...eh...what brings you here?" Mikan asked.

"Oh Mikan-chan you still don't know? Starting today you and Natsume will go together at school isn't that great?" Sayu asked happily.

"NO!" Mikan and Natsume cried and they glare at each other.

"I hate it when I go to school together with that idiot." Mikan said. "I'm going." Mikan said as she went to get her bicycle.

"I'll go now oka-san...oba-san...and..." Mikan stared at Natsume's annoyed face then she went off.

"Go Natsume-kun. Chase after her." Yuka said.

"Demo...how am I going to go there? I don't even know where is that school is." Natsume said annoyed.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to bring the bicycle. I was so excited on seeing Natsume and Mikan go together." Sayu said gloomily.

"Daijobu Sayu-chan...I have an extra pair of bicycle." Yuka said as she patted the back of Sayu.

"Honto? Okay...Natsume go now!" Sayu said as Yuka get the bicycle and handed it to Natsume.

"I guess I can't argue. I'm already late. Ittekimasu." Natsume said as he went off.

"Ahh...I really can see myself attending their wedding. Isn't it wonderful?" Sayu said as she was imagining Natsume and Mikan being wed.

"It really is. Demo don't you think that it's a bit early I mean...they're just 14 years old." Yuka said.

"It'll be okay. It takes a lot of time for a person to decide that he likes another person. It's all okay." Sayu said.

Meanwhile Natsume was looking for Mikan since he doesn't know where the school is. When he spotted her she was talking to an old man.

"Thank you for helping me." The old man said.

"No thank you. I really owe you very much for your kindness. Anyway oji-san I'm going. I'm gonna be late for my class." Mikan said then she went off. Natsume went towards her.

"Ehh...so baka also have a kind heart now." Natsume said.

"Pervert! Just because that I've got to go together with you in coming to school doesn't mean that we can talk to each other. If possible no talking and let's pretend that we don't know each other in school and (she stop) you mustn't tell our classmates or anyone in school that we're engaged, you got that?" Mikan said.

"Of course...why would I bother telling everyone that you're my fiancée? Unless of course that you're really an idiot that you'll tell everyone." Natsume said.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mikan said then seeing that Natsume won't really tell anyone about their engagement they went off. When they arrive at the school they found Ruka and Hotaru talking.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon...Ho-ta-ru!!!" Mikan said as she tries to hug Hotaru but as usual..._BAKA BAKA BAKA. Poor Mikan._

"Meanie Hotaru!!!" Mikan whined.

"Baka!" Natsume and Hotaru cried.

"I'll help you get up Mikan-chan." Ruka said.

"Arigato Ruka-pyon."

Because of the chaos when Hotaru hit Mikan many people were curious and because of that they crowded them. Girls who crowded them were screaming or giggling because two handsome boys have now attended their school and these handsome boys are none other than Natsume and Ruka.

"AAH!!! They're so handsome!!!"

"Who could they be?!"

"Who's more handsome?"

"I prefer the raven-haired guy."

"I prefer the blond guy."

"I LOVE THEM BOTH!!!"

When they heard this they sweat drop. It was just the first day of school and many eyes were already on the two guys.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that I'm gonna experience this again???" Ruka sighed as they went to their classroom and still many girls were screaming and giggling.

"Ruka-pyon...you're famous?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah...and the next thing I know there will be fan girls chasing us. It's not only me...also Natsume."

Why can't I be in an all-boys school? It's because I got engage to an idiot that I have to attend Gakuen Alice." Natsume said blaming to Mikan.

"Weeell...I'm sorry that it's all because of me. In the first place you should have at least rejected the engagement." Mikan said.

"We all tried but they're persistent." Natsume said.

"In that case it's also you're fault that you didn't argue that much that you ended up being engage with me and then attending Gakuen Alice." Mikan said as they enter their room.

"Oh you better wait here until our sensei would tell you to come. You're transferees in here anyways." Hotaru said as she and Mikan went inside their room.

When they went inside their room they met many familiar faces like Yuu Tobita their class president, Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya, Yome Kokoro, Yura Otonashi, Kitsuneme and Sumire Shouda always the president on any fan clubs.

"Ohayo minnaaaa!!!" Mikan cried as she approaches her friends.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan...Hotaru-chan!" Anna said as she hugs Mikan.

"It's been a while now isn't it? How's your summer?" Nonoko asked.

"It was okay! Aah! Recently I've work on Hotaru's coffee shop!!!" Mikan said.

"Really?! You have a coffee shop Imai-san?" Koko asked as he overheard the conversation and went towards them.

"Yeah and this baka is my waitress in the shop." Hotaru said.

"A waitress in a coffee shop? Not bad Mikan-chan." Yuu said.

"HAHAHA!!! Sakura-san is working in a filthy coffee shop that her best friend ice queen own? How lame!!!" Sumire cried as she approaches them but since Sumire was criticizing Hotaru's coffee shop she was hit by the baka gun.

"Ouch there ice queen!!!" Sumire said.

"You should not bother saying that my coffee shop is filthy. Unless of course...I heard that your family owns a warehouse...well I think that it's filthier than my coffee shop." Hotaru said and with that hit Sumire with the baka gun again.

Then their teacher Mr. Narumi came and the class settled down. Sumire was cursing silently every now and then and the whole class was afraid of Hotaru that they can't utter a word. Then Narumi-sensei as if not knowing that something had happened talks.

"Ohayo minna-san!!! How was the summer vacation?" he cried.

And the class became noisy again as the whole class tells their classmates what had happen in their vacation.

"Okay since it's a new school year today I'm so glad to inform you that we have now new students. Both of them came from England and I think that they know each other. So...um...if you please come in." he said then Natsume and Ruka went inside the classroom.

When they went inside, girls aside from Mikan and Hotaru were screaming endlessly and excitedly. They all had one thing in their mind-that is the both of them were handsome guys and this time they're lucky since they're classmates with them.

And a Sumire Shouda getting excited about things suddenly cried "I, Sumire Shouda of Class 2-A will hereby make a fan club of Natsume and Ruka (Ruka groan) so girls and gays come on now! And of course it will be interesting if the two of you could come to our first meeting ever this afternoon."

"There's no way that I'm gonna go to that stupid meeting. It'll just waste my time _idiot_!" Natsume said and with that the whole class went silent seeing that Natsume isn't just the typical boy-next-door.

But Sumire said "Hmm...they will be interesting. I really love boys like that."

"Hey sensei uh...can we go to our seats now?" Ruka asked.

"Aah? Aah! Of course you can choose what seats you like." Narumi said as Natsume and Ruka went to sit besides Mikan and Hotaru.

"Can we sit in here Mikan-chan...Hotaru-chan?" Ruka asked.

"Of course! Unless if that pervert over there would like to sit in here." Mikan said.

"I've got no choice. You're the only one who wouldn't giggle at the sight of us and also we're in the back seat so we can do anything we want in here." Natsume said.

Because of Ruka and Natsume sitting at the back row and together with Hotaru and Mikan the girls especially Sumire was angry at how Hotaru and Mikan were able to talk with Natsume and Ruka that easily. Of course she doesn't know that they've already been friends.

"Damn the ice queen and that idiot. They easily take my Natsume and Ruka away. Why do those girls have what they wanted?"

And the classes continued and Natsume and Ruka were always the talk of the girls aside from Mikan and Hotaru of course. When the class ends they immediately went to Hotaru's coffee shop.

"Whew! That was one tiring day!" Ruka said.

"You're really are famous right Ruka? In just one school day many girls are already into you." Mikan said.

"Of course it is. You don't know how tiring it is. I bet the next day there will be many fan clubs that will be swooping towards us." Ruka said.

"I bet this school year is my year since...(takes a picture and Ruka said "hey") I'm gonna sell these pictures to those fan girls of yours and it will cost dollars." Hotaru said. "It's been a long time since I've done this and I already miss it."

"Oh great now there is already a paparazzi. How wonderful!" Natsume said as he was being taken a picture.

"Just shut up and help me make loads of money. Every now and then I'm gonna take a picture of you and sell it to those fan girls."

"Hey Hotaru-chan...which side are you on?" Ruka asked.

"On the money side of course. I don't care if you like it or not all I want is just pictures of you to sell to them." Hotaru said then went away.

"And this will be one tiring year for the two of you." Mikan said as she gave coffees to Ruka and although hesitantly to Natsume.

"You can say that." Ruka said and they continue on their work.

The next few days there were many fan girls that were chasing Natsume and Ruka. Hotaru is already selling pictures to the fan girls but it wasn't sufficient enough to stop them from chasing the two. They send them flowers, cards, chocolates and everything to Natsume and Ruka like its Valentine's Day.

Other from that they also send some beverages that unknowingly contain love potion. Ruka once almost drink but thanks to Hotaru's knowledge on things she had warned Ruka about it.

"These girls are crazy! Even making me drinks this that already contains a love potion." Ruka said as he threw the juice away.

"It's really difficult to be that famous Ruka-pyon." Mikan said.

"Yeah...all those fan girls chasing at you like a celebrity." Ruka said.

"Come on Ruka it's time for those fan girls to chase us especially that fan club of Permy." Natsume said then sure enough fan girls were already screaming like idiot.

"Let's get away from here already." Hotaru said sensing that they were in grave danger since she can't hit them all in her baka gun.

"It seems like they send some reinforcement in here. They're more now. RUN!" Mikan cried as they ran away from the fan girls.

Because of the running and being cornered by fan girls Mikan tripped while running. "NATSUME!!!" Mikan cried as Natsume was the only one who was near at the very moment.

Natsume went to her and carried her in his arms and this makes the fan girls angry. Because of Natsume helping Mikan they got separated.

"It's your entire fault that we got separated." Natsume said as he was searching for a place to hide.

"I'm sorry that it's because of my clumsiness that we got separated with Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan. But right now they are angrier. Let me down!" Mikan cried.

"If I let you down then surely those fan girls would torture you." Natsume said as he found a sakura tree and went there to hide.

"It's safe in here." Natsume said as he put Mikan down.

"Thanks." Mikan said quietly.

"I guess this will now be our hiding place seeing that those fan girls can't find us in here." Natsume said as he sat down and Mikan sat down too.

"I hope Ruka-pyon and Hotaru-chan are already okay." Mikan said worriedly.

"They're gonna be fine. They're not an idiot like you." Natsume said then get his manga and went to read.

"You read those things?" Mikan asked.

"Of course. I have many in my room. All shonen manga...no shoujo manga at all." Natsume said as he sense that Mikan will ask if he have any shoujo manga.

"Too bad...shoujo manga are also great." Mikan said.

"I don't have any interest in them at all. Come on let's already go home." Natsume said then they silently went away so that fan girls won't see them.

**Okay so it's finish already. This chapter is finish already. Still no inspiration since there's no class but I still manage to write this chapter. Anyways thanks for those who reviewed and please also read my other fanfic which is 'I'm Yours'. Thanks! Just send in your comments, suggestions, ideas or anything. It will really encourage me to write another chapter even though that there's still no class. **

**Merry Christmas and advance Happy New Year!!!**


End file.
